Many Times Over
by bookwrmgirl
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Juli, Frank and blackjack are in a family I have on the Sims 3. I will play the game for a while and then write about what happened, I'll add in words of course. Something has gone wrong between the argo crew and their friends are nowhere in sight.
1. Chapter 1

** Hi guys and girls! I am going to try something different for a story, it is based off of a sims 3 family I have. Can you guess who is in it? Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Blackjack, and Juli (daughter of Percy and Annabeth) I am going to play the game for awhile and then write about what happened! First I am going to fill you in on what happened before I started this story.**

**Chapter 1**

** (Percy's POV)**

"Home?" Juli says as I hold her in my arms. "Yes this is our new home Juli, you get your own room and lots of toys!" I try to hold her but she wiggles too much and I eventually let her go, she runs on her little wobbly legs to the front door. Before she falls on her face Annabeth sweeps her up and covers her with kisses, Juli laughs hysterically and wiggles around. I look over at Frank and Hazel talking and admiring our new home. We had come together to buy a house after our last mission, and after the thing with Jason, Piper, Leo, and Nico. NO, I will not let myself think about that, I push it out of my mind as I walk toward Annabeth and Juli. I put my arm around Annabeth and say "You like it?" "Yes, I love it!" she says as she leans over and kisses me.

Our house has a medium sized dining room right where you enter the house. Then to the right we have a fireplace and a living room. Hidden in the corner is the kitchen and downstairs bathroom. To the left of the living room is stairs that lead to the bedrooms. To the right of the stairs is the bathroom. To the left of the stairs is Annabeth and my room and to the left of that is Juli's room. Last but not least is Frank and Hazels room that joins with their future children's room.

I carry Juli up to her room and show her the new toys. There is a toy box in the corner and a play table in the middle of the room. I decorated the room with a sea theme, **(AN, Can you guess why?...) **but I have to admit that Annabeth did most of the decorating. She had a sea blue crib and blue wallpaper with sea crearures on the trim. As she plays with her new toys I step into our room. We have a beautiful hardwood bed with a white comforter. There are white walls with brown trim and white carpet, Annabeth loves it, it was my special project! I look out the window and see Hazel brushing blackjack, I am really glad he decided to stay with us for a while.

For dinner we had macaroni and cheese with milk and apples. Juli had some pea baby food, blech! I don't know how she eats that stuff! After dinner Annabeth and I read Juli a story and tuck her into bed, I think Frank and Hazel are downstairs watching a movie. Annabeth kisses me and then goes to bed as I watch Juli fall asleep. I secretly find it comforting, Annabeth figured it out and seems fine with it. I watch as her tiny lungs fill and empty out air. Her light blonde hair moves with her body as she breathes. I can only imagine what her little green eyes are seeing as she dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated, I wasn't sure how I was going to continue with the story. I didn't put an end note at the end of the first chap. Because I wanted that to be sort of like an intro and for you to imagine stuff! We are off on an adventure into Simsworld! See you soon! **

Chapter two

(Annabeth's POV)

I woke up to the sound of a _CLANG!_ I shook Percy in bed,

"Percy, there's someone in the house."I whispered

"mmmmmm, what honey?" he said

"I said there is someone in the house!" I said a bit louder.

Percy swung his legs out of bed and I did the same.

"Go check if Juli's ok, I'll see if Frank's up" he said as if we were back on a mission, I miss those days.

"Ok, be careful" I said as I planted a kiss on his lips.

He kissed my forehead and was out the door. I went into the next room and Juli was still asleep. What a relief! I kissed her forehead and tucked the blanket in. I slowly shut the door and walked into the hall. Frank was already up, he didn't look good. He had a very red nose and was talking as if he couldn't breathe out of it.

"Hazel's sick, I told her to stay in bed." He said.

"Frank, you're sick, go back to bed, we'll take care of it" Percy said with a concerned tone.

_CRASH!_ We looked at each other and ran downstairs. There was a man all in black trying to unhook a painting from the wall in the living room. I had already hidden my weapons in the attic so Juli wouldn't get to them. I hesitated as I tried to come up with a plan, meanwhile Percy rushed in and started to take the guy out. I wasn't surprised that he was overtaking Percy; He was two times the size of him and looked like he just got out of jail with his buzz cut.

Percy punched him in the stomach, but he wasn't a strong fighter without riptide, but he couldn't use that. (We agreed that we wouldn't use our weapons, unless it was really necessary). After a few more punches anyone could see that Percy was losing. Even Frank probably couldn't beat this guy. Even in his pajamas Percy looked heroic as he was knocked down by the huge behemoth. (At least by my standards). I could tell something was seriously wrong with Frank when he went up to the burglar and starting talking to him about lightbulbs. I rushed into the room and grabbed the fire poker, which I then proceeded to hit the guy in the face with. He countered with a swipe towards my face but I ducked, slid under his legs (not a pleasant experience, I guessed he had been without a shower for a while!) , and hit him in the back of the neck with the poker. As the guy was recovering Percy was shuffling on his stomach to the wall phone and calling the police. I was able to hold him off until the police came with a lot of ducking, sliding, and poking. Frank apparently went back upstairs with Hazel. I wonder what's wrong with her?

When the police got there they arrested the man and hauled him off. I walked over to Percy and helped him up.

"Thanks Annabeth, that was pretty embarrassing, wasn't it?"

"No, you did great, you just aren't used to fighting without riptide, Percy" I said as we hugged. We heard crying from upstairs, Juli.

"I would be very surprised if she wasn't awake after all this" Percy said.

"Me too, lets go" I said as I took his hand.

When we got upstairs Juli was crying in her room,

"Go to the bedroom, I'll get her" Percy said.

I nodded and headed into our room (I'm not used to saying that!)

After I had gotten under the covers Percy walked in with Juli on his hip.

"I can't understand what's wrong, you try." He said as he placed her on my lap.

"What's wrong Juli?" I asked softly.

"Bigga monstaman was in house me wanted daddato rescueme" she said in a way that only a mother could understand.

"She says that a big monster man was in our house and she wanted you to rescue her." I translated for Percy.

"I'm sorry Juli, daddy was downstairs getting the monster away from all of your toys, but I will always keep you safe"he said as he kissed her forehead.

I smiled and so did Juli.

"Love you daddy" Juli said, it was a phrase that she had perfected.

"I love you too beautiful girl." He said as he started to tuck her under the covers in our bed. He walked over to me and kissed me.

"I love you to the moon and back Annabeth"he said with a grin.

I answered him with another kiss. He got into bed and put his arms around me and Juli.

"Goodnight Percy"

"Goodnight"

**Thanks for reading! And for all my fellow simmers out there, I AM GETTING THE ISLAND PARADISE EXPANSION PACK FOR X-MAS! So there will probably be some vacations involved with the story soon! Remember: I love reviews! Please favorite and follow! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! If you haven't already please go read my BFF's stories her profile name is awesomekittycat. Please enjoy this portion of AWESOMENESS!**

Chapter 3

(Hazel's POV)

I woke up to an immense pain in my stomach, I ran out of bed and into the bathroom. I was feeling really queasy and I suddenly vomited into the toilet. Frank must have heard me because he lumbered into the bathroom. He didn't look good either, his nose was running and red, while his eyes looked exhausted.

"Hazel! What's wrong?" he said.

"I-I-I I don't know, I just puked" I said before another round of vomiting started.

Frank reached over to the counter and grabbed a hair tie, he carefully pulled my hair out of my face and into a pony tail.

"Thanks, I think I'm done, Frank" I said.

"Are you sure you're OK, honey?" he said.

"I feel better now, I might go to the doctor later"

"Do you want me to come with? I should go too so I can get some cold medicine"

"OK" I said.

He hugged me and wiped my face with a towel.

"I love you Frank"

"I love you too Hazel"

After that incident I decided to make breakfast for everyone. I made waffles, sausage, and orange juice. I heard Juli fussing and went upstairs to get her so Percy and Annabeth could sleep, Frank told me about the fiasco that happened the night before. I was just upset that I hadn't been there to help. I went to Juli's room and turned on the light.

"Hezew?" she said.

"Hi Juli, I'm here don't worry" I said as I took her from her crib.

"Dadda put me in hewe cause I was beinnoisy" she said.

"It's ok honey, but be quiet so you don't wake up your parents" I said as I kissed her on the forehead.

She rested her head on my shoulder and I rubbed her back. I took her downstairs and put her in the highchair. I cut up some waffles and put orange juice in her sippy cup.

"Yummy?" I asked.

She answered me by nodding and stuffing some more waffles in her mouth. When she was done I took her upstairs and changed her diaper and clothes. I love to pick her outfits, they are so cute! I put her in a light green short sleeved shirt with a dragonfly on it and some purple capris. She got to pick her own socks, and she picked the ones with books on them!

I held her up to the mirror after I had combed her hair and put it in pigtails.

"Pretty!" she said.

"Yes darling! You are looking just gorgeous!" I said as I started to tickle her.

She laughed hysterically and squirmed around in my arms. I brought her downstairs and she played with her dolls. I heard a knock at the door and I went to get it. There was a woman on the porch and she had what looked like a gift basket with her.

"Hi! My name is Kristi Zee and I am your new neighbor!" she said enthusiastically.

"Hi, I'm Hazel, Nice to meet you!" I said

Next thing I knew I felt little arms wrapping around my leg. I picked up Juli and introduced her to Kristi.

"Hi Juli! I have a little girl at home that is just like you, her name is Paige with my last name Zee of course! Here is a basket for you, it has fresh cheese from my cow in it!" she said.

"You have a cow? In town? Is that legal?" I said as I accepted the basket.

"Oh yes it is very legal, this town never thought to make a law like that so Bessie stays in my backyard! Little Paige loves her, maybe your little girl would like to meet Bessie too?"

"Oh Juli's not mine, she is my good friend's daughter, they're upstairs sleeping. I'm sure Juli would love to come over sometime, she loves to play with her barn toys!"

"Ok, I will let you know when she can come over! OMG! The baby is crying!"she said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a baby monitor that ways making sounds of a very unhappy child.

"I have to go! I'll see you later, Hazel" she said as she ran across the street.

"Isn't that lady crazy Juli? She is a very excitable person."

"Ya, she's a crazy!" she said, proud that she had said such a complicated word.

I laughed and put her back inside. Percy and Annabeth were in the living room, Frank was already munching down on the waffles. I walked over to him with a box of tissues and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Hazel" he said through bites of waffles.

"Mind your manners mister! I can see what you are eating and I don't want too!" I remarked.

"Sorry honey" he said as he wiped his mouth and stood up to kiss me.

I pushed his lips away and hugged him.

"I do not want to get sicker Frank, otherwise I would be kissing you right now."

He wrapped his arms around me and I could hear Juli giggling from the living room.

**I hope you like it! Do you think I should include what Juli wears everyday? Comment your answer please! I love comments, I really do! Bye!**


End file.
